Breath Of The Wild
by KBoogie1224
Summary: Bella has no memory of what happened to her parents. She does not know something supernatural occurred. She is bounced from home to home until the one and only Billy Black gives her one. Growing up on the reservation changes her from the inside. She gains love from the ones who have tormented her, she also get help in solving her parents death with the help of supernatural friends.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I was ten, I have no recollection of what happened to my family. The only thing i remember is waking up in a hospital. The doctors told me i hit my head. They all looked at me funny but in a sad way. I knew something was wrong. I did not remember my mom or dad at the time but i still asked for them. When the doctors did not speak, i screamed until someone did. A social worker. She explained that there was a fire but i was the only one that made it. I was outside the house in the front lawn unconscious as the house burned. There were no signs of who started the fire. I was so broken. I was bounced from foster home to foster home. I was a good child, the families were not so great though. I was abused viciously. They told me not to speak of it everytime but i did. I would rather be put back into the system and never adopted than to live a life full of hurt.

At the age of thirteen, I was finally adopted by a man named Billy Black. He was a really ice native man. He had a son and two daughters; Jacob, Rebecca and Rachael. They liked me, expect for his son. For some reason he hated me and so did his friends. From elementary school to high school they have picked on me for being and looking different. Calling me "pale-face" and "Weird eyes". This lasted for four years but then things started to change. Jacob and his friends stopped teasing me and kept to themselves. They always hung out in groups and just watched the area. There would be times where Jacob would leave the house really late at night and not come back the next day and Billy would act like it were normal. He would also avoid me like the plague. He still looked at me like he didn't want me around and we haven't talked since we met.

I hated that he hated me and I hated that the twins left me here. College would have been an option for me but for some reason, Billy panics at the thought of me leaving the reservation so I dealt with him to stay put and take online college courses.

"That's fine I can help pay for the classes with the leftover money from Sarah's life funds." My eyes widened at the fact that he offered to use his dead wife's money.

"No! No, I can pay for them they cost three hundred per semester. The cafe is hiring. I can get a job there." I stood from my seat across from him at the table and took his plate. We had just finished breakfast. I left the rest left over for Jacob even though he never thanks me for doing these things. I don't do it for respect i just don't waste food and from what I have seen, he eats like his stomach has no limit.

"Are you sure hon'? You do more than enough work cleaning people's homes and gardening." Billy pulls himself from the table.

"Yes I am sure. I already have money ready. I have this under control." I smile and start on the dishes. With a grumble, Billy turns away and announces that he will be watching tv in the living room. I finish the dishes and run to the bathroom turning on the shower. I always hum when I'm in the shower. It helps me think. There is always this lullaby that pops into my head I recall Jacob singing when we were younger. He would sing it when he was scared or that was what Billy told me. It just stuck with me and now, I hum it.

The shower water gets a little cooler so I quickly wash myself and my hair with my vanilla scented wash and shampoo. Since the men don't really care about hair care in this house, I let my hair air dry.

I wrap myself in the towel still humming the song and exit the bathroom. From the corner of my eye, i thought i saw something move but when I looked, nothing was there. Perhaps it was Billy Wheeling around.

I get dressed quickly in a white button up blouse and a pair of black loose fitting pants. I slip on a pair of flats and exit to the bathroom again to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was still wet but I could see waves forming the more it dries. I never did much to make myself look appealing. The was never a goal. I just brushed my teeth and prepared to leave to house.

I walk down the hall to the living room to say goodbye to Billy but i notice Jacobs door is open just a little. He had been gone for two days and now he is back. I can hear him snoring lightly. I tip-toe quietly past his room and I walk into the living room bidding Billy goodbye until later. I glance into the kitchen and i notice the food I left out was all gone showing Jacob devoured everything before he collapsed.

I enter my rusted old truck that i shared with him until his finished working on his own vehicle. I asked what he was working on and the only response i got a glare so i never asked again. The weird thing is that when he leaves, he never takes the truck with him. He just disappears. I don't know if it is because he hates the smell of my shower gel or if it's just the fact that he shares with me in general.

I start the truck and make my way down the gravel road toward the small cafe that sits in a very tiny town in La Push.

I quickly find a parking space and settle there. I look at myself in the rear-view mirror. My hair is dry and wavy the sun have it a shiny look. I smile widely to check if my teeth are white. Once my inspection is over, I leave my truck and enter the small Quileute cafe called the Wolf's Den. It was dimly lit with warm colors and smelled of fresh coffee and pancakes.

A young native girl spots me and hurries to help.

"Hello, my name is Kim. Welcome to the Wolf's Den, Would you like me to show you to your table?" Kim is cute with large dark eyes a button nose and long straight hair. She held the traits of a beautiful young native which made me jealous. Her gorgeous tanned skin compared to my extremely white skin. Her bone straight black hair compared to my dark brown wavy locks. Not to mention our eyes are far from the same color. I feel regret sitting in my stomach. I shouldn't have come here. What if i don't get the job?

"Hi, no, um-actually-I am here because I saw in an ad you guys were hiring for a baker so i decided to come down and give it a shot." My palms are starting to sweat.

"Oh! Of course wait here, and I will get my boss." Kim skips away and around the other waitresses who were busy taking orders from customers.

In no time Kim came back with a nice woman following her. She was absolutely beautiful. She looked like Kim but her face held three large scars going down her face making her left eye droop slightly as well as the left end of her mouth. She still had a gorgeous face.

"Hello, I hear you are interested in the baker's position here?" The woman holds out her hand. I look at her nametag and notice her name is Emily.

"Yes. My name is Isabella Swan It is nice to meet you Miss…" We shake hands.

"Just call me Emily. You are very beautiful Bella. Billy has told me a lot about you."

"Thank you. You are gorgeous. I hope they are all good things." I laugh. _Try not to be awkward_.

"Thank you and they are all good things, I promise." She laughs. " Well to see if you are right for the job, I would like to take you to the back and see how good your baking is. The things you will be baking our pies, muffins and cookies of different flavors. Are you up for the challenge?" Emily leads me to the back after I agree. The kitchen in large and spacious for us to move around which is good. On busy days, space is needed when everyone is rushing around.

"What is my first dessert?" I ask. I prep myself as Emily goes into boss-mode and gave the orders.

After three hours of baking every pie, cookie and muffin known to man, Emily set them out and allowed the customers to decide. Everyone that did get deserts said they were the best they ever had.

"You're making me jealous, i think they like you deserts more than they like my own." Emily jokes. Everything was almost gone.

"Thank you. Also I have had your pies and they are unbelievable." I wasn't lying.

"Thank you Bella. Well, from the outcome of today, i have to admit you are the best at what you do. I would love for you to work with us." After the great news, I get my apron and platinum engraved name tag. Over joyed and tired, I thanked Emily and said goodbye to Kim before leaving the cafe and heading back home.

It had only reached three in the afternoon when i returned. When i left the truck, i hear music blasting from the garage that belonged to Jacob and loud laughter. My only guess is that he was there working on his truck and the guys were over. They never bothered to look my way anymore. I went from being their target to being invisible. I guess that was their way of maturing from being a bully. As long as I didn't have to deal with anymore torment.

I made my way into the house and noticed it was empty. Billy must have gone fishing with Larry Clearwater.

If that were the case, i would make sure dinner was ready before seven. I decided on beef and potato stew. I opened three large packages of raw beef and threw it in a saucepan where it simmered. While that was cooking, I cut about twenty potatoes and paced them in a large pot and let them boil until soft. I began humming again to clear my mind. Cooking went by faster that way.

In an hour or two, the stew was finished and it was officially five thirty. I looked out the window over the sink and saw a shirtless Jacob entering the truck with two burly men whom were also shirtless. As he settled in, he made this weird face and his nostrils flared. His eyes closed for a moment but popped back open and landed on me. I gasped and looked away pretending to do the dishes until i saw the trucks headlights turn away.

"Jeez." I sighed and put a top cover on the pot of stew.

Surely My scent couldnt have bothered Jacob that much. My shampoo isn't the girly strawberry stuff. It simply smells like vanilla. It hardly leave a smell that long. I always want to ask what his problem was with me but I never had the guts to say anything. He knows everything that has happened to me in the past, I over heard Billy telling him so why couldn't he just cut me some slack? Were the physical scars that I carried not enough?

I feel myself begin to get emotional. I am angry and hurt that he and his friends turn a blind eye to what they were doing. It all stopped but i got no apology. EVen without one i try to show respect and i still get none back.

I leave the house and sit on the porch stairs. The starts are already beginning to show. There is only a field of grass surrounding the small shack, then a large group of trees that reaches out. I wish I were as free as the breeze that flowed around me. Nature always held a piece of me. Ever since I came here, ever since the tormenting stopped, I felt a change within myself. The need to run with bare feet rushed through my veins. I hate fighting what i feel but i decide to stay where it's safe for Billy's sake. So he wouldnt worry.

"But still…" I say to myself.

It is five fifty and i see the truck headlights down the road. I gained better eye sight in the dark as i got older. My eyesight was so good, i could see into the forest from over twenty feet. Of course i have never seen anything interesting.

"Bella! How did it go?" Billy is set in his wheelchair by Jacob who makes no eye contact with me at all and it makes me upset.

"It went well. I got the job." I smile and stand as he wheels toward me. Jacob walks quickly past me careful not to touch.

"That's great! I knew you would get it. Did you hear that, Jake?" Billy says Jacobs nickname hard.

Jacob doesn't respond right away. He halts his steps slightly, nods and continues through the door. I see him turn toward the kitchen and I am sure he is making himself a plate.

"Don't mind him. He will come around, I am sure." Billy tries to reassure me but I am not very convinced. I help him up the ramp and into the house. Jacob has already disappeared with his bowl of stew in the living room with the television on blast. I make myself and Billy and bowl. I am not in the mood to talk and he knows why so we eat in silence.

 **Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thank you to my first reviewer. My stories from the past never got a review that fast which shows I'm sort of off to a great start. Okay, let's continue!**

It was about five in the morning when I woke up. Everyone was still asleep so i decided to start on breakfast. I made fifteen pieces of toast, a large plate of scrambled eggs, one plate of really big hard to flip pancakes (they still came out perfectly executed, and a plate of bacon. I added everything I cooked to the growing grocery list. I never understood how myself and Billy could eat just half a plate of food and we have a very large behemoth that can vacuum everything with his mouth in one foul swoop.

After eating my share of breakfast, I wrapped up Billys plate and left the other, bigger portions in a container. I've seen Jake eat his breakfast and he liked everything compacted together. He never told me but that's the only way i've ever seen him eating it. I put both dishes in the microwave and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

I made sure to walk cautiously past his room. I have these times where i could almost hear his breathing stop whenever i walk across his open door. Sometimes he wouldn't even be there. He was today, though and I could hear him lightly snoring so I treaded quietly and readied for my day.

Dressed in my work uniform; a plain white t shirt and regular pants, I felt ready for the first day at my new job. Emily send me my schedule electronically through email so I knew what days to work. Today, I only work four hours but i make forty bucks which isn't so bad. I could use that to get some of the groceries on my list.

The drive wasn't long. Just fifteen minutes and i was there at seven. An hour before the cafe opened. I was grateful for the extra ovens given I would have to have all the desserts out by opening time.

I got right to work passing Emily and saying hello.

"Are you ready Bella?" Emily smiles at me from behind her desk. She has a small office, white painted walls, pictures hung of herself and a talk bronzed man.

"Of course. I'm so excited." I really was. I have always loved a lot of things but i have always wanted to make people happy with my cooking. I remember learning to cook when i was in my foster home at the age of twelve. My foster mother forced me to make meals even if it were on my own, for the whole family. Depending on how fast I got it done, i would my share. If not, I wouldn't eat at all. Even though i never ate, the thought of making people happy while eating my food made me feel like I was doing something right. I didn't see it as slaving, I saw it as a way to clear my mind.

"Great. DO you need any help remembering where everything is?" I put my hands up as she was about to stand.

"No, thank you. I remember from yesterday." I smiled. "See you around Emily, literally." I joked and began to work.

Two hours into my shift and i was already making another batch of pies. The people from yesterday recommended it to their friends and the cafe became a tornado of business. Everyone bought pie slices back to back. When Emily told the customers they weren't made by her, the people begged her to let them meet me. As soon as i exited the kitchen everyone smiled. The people here knew my name as they have accepted me into their lands in the past. I was nervous about being the only white person but honestly, these people were so kind to me and that's when i decided to start the whole house keeping service. Making sure people's gardens were in order and cleaning windows. A few clients hugged me and thanked me. I never felt so much gratitude from anyone other than Billy himself.

"Wow, Bella. The people love you _and_ your pies. I would say I am jealous but you deserve the pats on the back. You're really nice. Plus you got all these tips! I have never made so many tips in a day." Kim exclaimed. She was working with another waitress who paid no mind to us.

I have never made tips before. I mean one dollar tips from my clients from my cleaning service but today, I was handed singles, five and tens which looked like a lot but I never counted.

An hour after the meet and greet Emily told me to take a break since i have been working so hard. I was sweating. Dripping with sweat right now from the heat in the kitchen. The AC was on but opening and closing ovens just made the heat rise.

"So, Bella. Tell me about yourself." Kim propped herself in a chair across from mine. We took a break in the kitchen.

"Well, i am 18 years old, i turn nineteen this year. I love nature and cooking. I _hate_ the cold with a passion and I love making people happy." I shrug. My description was pretty vague. There was not much I could go into but Kim still seemed interested.

"I heard you were adopted by Billy Black. Doesn't he have a son?"

"Jacob." His name came out a choked whisper.

"How cool is it living with them? I've seem Jacob only a few times around here and the guys he hangs out with are pretty hot. The never wear shirts but I guess that's because it always warm here." Emily sits a slice of pie in front of both of us and we dig in.

"Living with Billy is pretty easy. He isn't as handicapped as everyone makes him out to be. I can't say what it's like living with Jacob. I hardly ever see him. He's always with that group. When i do see him, he is kind of distant. I don't exist...i prefer it that way honestly. We were off to a bumpy start." I feel tears welling up. I wasn't sad i just hated being reminded that no matter what home i went to, there is always one person or everyone who doesn't accept me.

"I see. Well, don't worry about him. You have me. I can come around any time." Kim smiled and dug into her own pie again leaving it almost gone. It was a simple apple pie but i have to admit it was damn delicious.

"Thanks. It's time to get off our break. Do want to seem too lazy." I laughed. We stood and threw our dishes in the sink.

I had lost track of time while working and stay a couple extra hours cleaning and backing. Emily decided to pay me for the extra time but i objected. I really liked this job already and it's only been my first day.

It has reached five in the afternoon now and I am taking off my apron preparing to leave. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a tall tan skinned man standing in Emily's office. I can only hear a few words here and there but regardless i hear them. The man is talking about how beautiful she was and how much he misses her. After that, you just hear a set or girly giggles.

I wait until the man leaves. I made a mistake looking up and made eye contact with Sam Uley the leader of the group Jacob and his friends were in. His face was hard when he saw me. His lips were in a set line and his eyebrows pulled together in worry. His eyes searched mine as he passed and then he left.

I didn't notice i was holding my breath until my lungs began to burn and my began getting fuzzy.

"Um Emily, I leaving." I gave her the paper that held my clock in and out times.

"Okay, thank you Bella for your hard work, really. You are a blessing for this cafe, I swear." She hands me my pay amount.

I still can't stop thinking about same so I let out the question: "Is Sam Uley your boyfriend?"

"Well, he is my fiance, yes. May I ask why you're wondering?" She wasn't being defensive about my curiosity, she was curious herself.

"Its nothing I was just wondering because i know Jacob hangs out with him. Surely you know him."

"Oh yes, Jake. He's a very sweet boy. How is it living with you? Is he treating you nicely?" Her question was sincere.

"We don't really interact with each other like that. We never had a smooth introduction to begin with and we haven't exactly considered calling each other buddies." I can feel myself getting upset again. The fact that she says he is so nice to her and everyone else but me build my blood. I clean up after him and i make sure he has food in his stomach on top of that, i try to stay out of his way as much as possible and i am still disrespected.

When i was younger, i tolerated it but at this point, i don't understand how after everything i do, i still get the same treatment.

"Really? Whenever we ask how things are going at home he says things are fine. He never spoke of having any problems with you being there either. Its disappointing to know you both dont have a really strong bond Jakes friendly with everyone." I could tell she was concerned and will possibly bring this up with Jacob but i could care less.

"Yeah. Well don't worry about that it's nothing really. Im almost out of there anyway." I bid another goodbye the Emily and Kim and settled into my truck I pondered on the fact that emily and Sam are together. She didn't seem like she would find him her type. Him and his crew looked dangerous but when I just saw him with her, he looked so vulnerable. Is it some kind of favoritism those men shared? Only for their family and not outsiders? Emily was an outsider once so how did she get in?

Realizing I have been thinking too hard about things that don't concern me, I quickly made my way home to make dinner and go to bed. I was beginning to get a headache.

When I made it home, Billy and Jacob were watching television. I said hello getting only one response back as expected but I could hear Billy hissing at Jacob for not speaking back. He was just as tired of these childish game as I was getting to be. I settled down to making lasagna tonight. I had to clear my mind and cooking was the only thing i could do for the moment.

As soon as the food was finished, I pulled out plates for everyone. Billy hurried to the table thanking me for the meal. Jacob just wanders in ten minutes after we settle and makes his own plate and heads back toward the living room. This sets something off in me and I snap.

"The least you can do s eat at the table." My Voice came out low.I didn't look at him. I stared directly at my plate. I knew he heard me, his body froze when i spoke.

"Excuse me?" It has been the first time he has said anything directly to me in ages and i swear his voice gets deeper and deeper.

"You could have decency to sit with us for dinner. You and your whole family sat here, I am sure but do I really make you that uncomfortable? Do you really dislike me so much that you cannot sit at the table with you father? You always acted like i don't exist but when there is time to be together with your father and I, you give the cold shoulder. I don't know what it is that makes you not want me in your presence but I am tired of it Jacob." I felt tears finally falling down my face. I wasn't sad. I was hurt, angry and scared. Scared because i had never spoken to anyone like that in fear of being beaten. I knew he wouldn't physically hurt me, not in front of Billy but the option could be lingering.

There was only silence after my speech. Billy said nothing but looked to his son.

After a few minutes he spoke: "You don't exist me because you're a _paleface_. The only reason why I am tolerating you is because of my father. And yes, my _family_ ate here when my mother was alive and breathing. You aren't family, Isabella." He continued to walk away. The nickname from my childhood sent a sharp pain to my chest. I wanted nothing more than to hide.

Dropping my fork, i excused myself from the table and ran to my room.I could hear billy cursing Jake for what he said. He knew what that did to me. Calling me that. I know i wasn't family. I was sorry for the death of his mother even without knowing the full story. I just wanted to be treated as a human being for once.

I sobbed into my pillow until I finally fell asleep.

The next day, I did not bother to make enough breakfast for everyone just Billy and myself. I knew Jacob wasn't home. He left right after I finished crying. I knew he heard. I wanted him to. I wanted him to hear my heart bleeding.

I left routinely for work after getting ready ad started my day. It was hardly busy during my four hour shift. I hardly talked to anyone, seeing Emily made me nervous. Most likely she knows about what happened last night. I avoided her as well or at least as much as I could. I spoke to her but she knew something was wrong but never pushed. Kim and another waitress name Marley were working today. They tried to socialize but i was not in the mood to talk.

After my shift ended I went back home, made dinner, only for Billy and myself and fell asleep. My entire week lasted like this.

 **BOTWBOTWBOTWBOTWBOTWBOTWBOTWBOTWBOTWBOTWBOTWBOTWBOTWBOT**

It is finally the beginning of another week. Well, today was sunday but it was the beginning of the week for me. I was laying in bed relaxing for the first time in a while. My feet were actually sore from working so much at the cafe and cleaning homes. Regardless, I made enough money to start my online courses. I decided to settle with being a teacher for small children, and a part-time tutor for teens. I bought a pretty old, but still up-to-date laptop computer from a pawn shop not far from the cafe.

As I began setting up for my classes, a knock made me jump.

"Come in." I close my laptop and slide it under my bed. The Door opened and I saw that it was Kim. She was wearing a very pretty dress that looked like a tank top but a dress at the same time. It was nice and hugged all of her curves. The white color also looked well in contrast to the tanned skin. She also wore silver strap sandals that made her outfit cuter. It was simple yet flashy.

"Bellaaaa." She sang. I noticed she had a few bags in her hands that she threw lazily onto my bed.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" I sit up more.

"You have been a downer lately and i don't appreciate the way you have been treating myself and everyone at work. So to get you out of your funk, you are going to dress up and get pretty because we, are going to a party tonight." Kim took out a similar dress to hers but it is a nice red. She also pulls out a pair of gold striped sandals to match.

"I don't know Kim...I have work to do." _Plus I'm tired and i don't want to be social_.

"Nope go get in the shower and get said you don't have a curfew so i can wait as long as you make me. This party won't end." Kim had a sneaky look in her eye and as much as I want to object, I don't.

After washing my body, hair and shaving several areas, I entered my room asking for privacy. Kim objected like a baby but I had personal reasons as to why I did not want to be seen. The main reason is because of my scars. I carry them from being whipped, burned and cut. My back was covered in these scars as well as my stomach. These were places no one would see to make me stay in those dreadful homes. I have never been naked in front of anyone male or female...at least under my circumstances. In other cases, I was stripped down by force.

I hadn't realized i curled into a ball and began crying. The pain was still there. It always will be but the past is the past.

I stood and finished getting ready. The dress fit me perfectly and it showed off my small curves. The bra Kim forced me to wear was small but it pushed everything together. I was unsure if I was ready to have guys ogling at me just yet but everything else looked nice. I'm glad my toes didn't look a mess. Nice and shaped with a shiny clear coat. I rubbed vanilla oil on my legs and arms so my skin didn't look so dry.

I left my room and noticed Kim was not there. She must've went into the living room to wait. I continued my process of examination. My teeth were clean, my skin was clear and my hair looked thick and shiny. I gave a not of approval before grabbing my phone from my bed and leaving my room.

Like I thought Kim waited for me along with Billy. They both looked at me and smiled.

"The dress is a little too tight for my liking but hey, you still look amazing." I walked over to him and gave him a big hug thanking him for the compliment.

"You do look really hot, Bella." Kim nodded in approval.

"Okay, guys. Thanks. Can we go now?" The more I stood in front of their non-blinking eyes, the more I felt the urge to just sprint into my room and forget going to the party.

 **I hope this wasn't too much of a drag to read. I feel like everything stretches in this chapter but let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

The house the held the party was about thirty minutes away from my own. According to Kim, the party thrower was named Ethan and he was completely a "hottie". I made no comment. The home was small and two story but still seemed to contain about two hundred of the people walking in and out of the place. Lights of different colors danced through the windows and music even shook the small car Kim and I sat in.

"Oh my God! Bella, lets go! I heard they have jell-o shots." Kim hurries out of her seat and waits for me to get out of mine.

When we entered the home there was a second where everyone stared at me and continued to have fun. Most of the girls and boys here were ages eighteen to twenty one. Most of the men wore tight t-shirts or button ups with jeans. The girls wore dresses similar to Kim and myself but much shorter. The music was fast and had a strong bass to it. On one side of the hoe was the living room with a large flatscreen television and giant stereo next to it and to the other were stairs that led to one section of the house, a large table sat in the middle of a small kitchen holding different kinds of alcohol. As Kim mentioned there were jello shots in tall shot glasses layered in different colors.

"Wow." I gasp.

"Right? Let's go find Ethan." Kim grabs my hand and leads me around the house. We did about two laps before she found him. His back was turned and he appeared to be talking to a few boys-one that looked too familiar. I gasp and realize he is one of Jacob's friends; Embry. I noticed they never hung out like they used to. He looked the same as always.

Kim releases my hand and latches onto Ethan. I don't even notice her disappearance. My body went numb from the sight of one of my tormentors. My throat felt impossibly dry. I turned away quickly and hurried to the kitchen where the table had lots of beverages. I searched for the one that looked less poisoned. A cup with red looking juice caught my eye and I downed it. It had an odd taste but nothing similar to alcohol. It was more of a really sweet taste in the beginning then a tingly sensation on the back of my tongue after swallowing.

I took a few deep breaths and grabbed two cups before returning to Kim. She was still talking to Ethan and Embry plus the other guys were gone thankfully.

"Oh, and this is my good friend Bella. Bella, you already know Ethan." Kim smiles sweetly.

"Hi, Ethan nice to meet you. Here you go Kim this juice is amazing."

Kim takes the juice from me and begins to drink.

"So, where are you from?" Imtihan starts conversation.

"I'm from a lot of places. I was kind of a foster child so I don't know exactly where i am from." I drink more juice as i feel my emotions bubble up.

"Oh, I'm sorry if that was a personal question. I know you live with Billy. He's a really good man. Very friendly." Ethan gives a soft smile.

"Yeah he's an amazing father." I drink more of the juice until it's gone. This time, i feel a little fuzzy after drinking and my mind feels a little unstable. I don't feel like I'm present even though i am. I gasp and sway.

"Be careful Bella. There is a lot of vodka in that cup." Kim states. She grabs my elbow trying to steady me.

"Vodka? Wh- I couldn't even taste it." My words are slurred.

"The sweet flavor of the juices help cover it up. Let's go sit you down." Ethan leads me and Kim toward a sofa where a few other people are sitting. I laugh because i am tripping over my own two feet. I am hardly clumsy but its funny when I am.

I sit down and through muffled ears, i hear Ethan ask to watch me. He offered me water but i declined. I think i enjoyed being a little drunk. I looked around the room and saw everyone dancing. Kim and Ethan swayed not too far from me. I bobbed my head lightly to the music. The more i sat the deeper the alcohol got into my system.

After what felt like an hour, i stood and began dancing. I hardly knew how to dance but i watched Kim and started swaying my hips. All my insecurities left out the window. Kim caught me and smiled waving for me to dance with her. Ethan stood back and watched us dance together and may i add, we were very sensual. I felt eyes on us and it only made me even more confident. I grabbed her by her hips and she snaked her arms around my neck, lacing her fingers through my and hoots came from guys and girls.

"I need some fresh air." i whisper to her and tapped her side. "Thanks for the dance." I smile and she smiles back kissing my cheek. We let go of eachother and i slid past the people that watched. I Heard a lot of people calling out for me asking for my number. I laughed it off and exited the home. It was never cold on La Push but the night breeze always felt amazing.

I inhaled and felt the wind caress my hair. I went down the porch steps and kept moving forward until i felt the grass tickle the tips of my toes. The wind moved freely around me it was as if it hugged me. There were also small voices i heard on occasion. It was like i was being beckoned by nature. I open my eyes and look at the full moon. I feel warm on the inside looking at something that seemed so cold. I automatically feel as though i am sobering up.

"Bella?" I jump and the wind blows forcefully behind me. I turn and see the voice came from Embry.

"WHat do you want?" I try my best to sound hateful.

"I haven't seen you in a long time. You look really nice." Embry puts his hands into his pockets looking at me through his lashes.

"Oh please. Are you here to tease me? Be nice and then lay on the hurtful words? If so, save it. Or is it because you know i live in the same house as Jacob and want to see how your so called 'friend' is doing?" I roll my eyes.

"That was years ago. I was stupid and young and no, this is not about Jake. Of course I miss him like hell but I know he will come around. I just thought after some time apart, you would forget the whole name calling thing. We were just teasing." Embry argued.

" _Name calling_? _Teasing_?" I Began to feel enraged. "Those were racist jokes all of you made. As if being a foster child being thrown from home to home was not enough! You don't understand what it feels like to be rejected and abused! Let it go? Never will i let that go. I hate you all for being so cruel even knowing I did not deserve it. Even now you have not learned your lesson claiming it was just teasing. Really, go jump off a cliff!" The wind picks up and my hair is whipping around my face.

"Calm down Bella…" Embry holds up his hands squinting his eyes from the wind.

"Calm down? Oh, i deserve to be angry." I take a step toward him. I realize i am fixing to punch him square in the face.

"I'm sorry. I am sorry. I understand what it's like. At least now I do. I lost all of my friends to Sam Uley. It doesn't feel too great and I am sorry we made to go through that. I did not come to you to upset you I just came to make amends. To apologise for being such an ass." He has to raise his voice as the wind is almost pushing him over and flushing out his hearing.

"You think i care? I will never be friends with you Embry. Not even acquaintances so stay. Out. Of. My. Way!" As I finish my sentence Embry is bowled over by the wind. I almost felt as if I were pushing him for a second. I felt the force run through me in a very natural way. Honestly, it scared the hell out of me.

"Bella?"I see Kim run out of the house. I guess she saw me yelling at Embry. She asks if i am okay but I can only stare at Embry; whom is gasping and staring back at me with shock and slight fear. I felt bad automatically. I never wanted to hurt anyone in my entire life. Seeing him shaking made me remember when I was set in a state of fear by my previous abusers.

"Yeah, I'm fine but i want to go home." I look away from Embry and toward Kim. I almost apologised to him but deep down, i hated him so much.

"Yeah sure just let me tell Ethan and we can leave." Kim runs back into the house.

"Bella, I am sorry." Embry finally catches his breath. I look at him and he looks as if he were on the verge of tears. I remember that look. The look of rejection. The pain finally hit him. He feels what i felt.

"Sorry isn't enough." I hiss. Kim exits the house again still not noticing Embry. We hop into her car and sped off.

 **BOTWBOTWBOTWBOTWBOWTBOWTBOWTBOWTBOWTBOTWBOTWBOTWBOTWBOT**

Waking up, the first thing I did was throw up the contents of alcohol in my system since I didn't last night. Billy waited up even though I came back home at two. I barely felt drunk anymore but I was still wobbly. He laughed at me when I entered the house, teasingly asking if I had fun but his fun mood changed when I burst into tears. I cried for about an hour before helping Billy get to bed and throwing myself in my own.

After the ten minutes of throwing up, i took a shower and dressed in a simple pair of leggings and a tank top. I forgot what it felt like to wear comfortable clothes.

It's been two days since I intoxicatedly attacked Embry. I can't say he has given up the fight to gain forgiveness. He somehow found out where i worked. He didn't stay long, only ordered coffee and apple pie. His excuse was because he heard mine was the best in town. After, he somehow got my phone number. I checked with Kim and Emily they said no. I checked with the other waitresses, they just rolled their eyes as if to say they had no time to be involved in such nonsense

I got a text this morning with a simple greeting. I simply dismissed him with a 'goodbye Embry'. The last person i ever expect to give Embry my number was Jacob. He doesn't call or text even if it is in his phone. I don't talk to many people and my clients from my house keeping job don't know me well enough to give it my number to just anyone. That leaves one person.

I made homemade french toast this morning It was Billy's absolute favorite so made about twelve slices of it along with coffee and syrup. I added blue berries and blackberries for taste and powdered sugar for decoration. I set the table when i heard him rolling down the hallway.

"It smells amazing in here, Bella!" Billy smiled widely and rolled toward his plate. I placed two slices of the french toast onto his place and handed him the syrup.

"Thank you. I know it's your favorite." I take my own seat and set my own plate with breakfast.

"You are correct." He digs in.

"Billy...can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He places his fork down slightly.

"Did you give Embry my number? I asked everyone I talked to except you." I began to eat slowly. I wasn't going to be angry if he said yes, but he knew how i felt about him.

"Bella, you need more friends. Embry is really lonely and I felt like you could give him a chance. He told me about that night at the party. You scared him half to hell but that doesn't mean he will give up. Just give the poor boy a chance. Maybe even right now can be a start." Billy sips his coffee and something about his words caught my attention.

"Right now?" As soon as i opened my mouth, there was a knock at the door. I glared at Billy even though he kept his eyes down. I stood and went to answer it,

"Bella." Embry smiles as i look at him through the small crack i made.

"Embry." My voice is low and emotionless.

"Mind if i come in?" He looks at me shyly.

"Yes." I hiss. I heard Billy say my name in warning.

"I mean no. You can come in. I made french toast with fruit for breakfast. I'll make you a plate." I almost felt sick being nice to him but deep down, it felt good for a pastbully to beg for my forgiveness.

"That's fine. I can make my own. You letting me in is enough." I nod at his words and I pet him in and followed him into the kitchen after closing the door. We all sat down, Embry made his plate of two french toast with black berries and a mug of dark coffee. We sat in silence for a while. Billy looked between both of us. I kept my eyes on my plate. Embry ate happily. Oddly enough the longer we sat together, the less tension I felt in myself.

The ruin didn't last very long. Neither of us acknowledged another presence. Jacob. He stood in the threshold of the kitchen with his hands balled into fists. We all looked at him and I have never been so afraid of him in my entire life. His face was beet red, his large eyes almost a glowing brown. His biceps were huge and looked even more gruesome with his veins almost about to rip out of his skin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His voice came out muffled underneath an animalistic growl. At this point, I don't even believe he is human.

"I-um…" Embry looks at Jake. He looks scared but his eyes are sad. To see his best friend turn into one of Sam's lanky's practically broke his heart. When I look at Jacob, though he hardly looks like her cared.

"He's here with me. I invited him over because you decided to ditch him. Some friend." I roll my eyes. He may look intimidating but I know he wouldn't dare lay a finger on me. At least if he kept his cool enough.

"Excuse me?" He looks like he's been slapped in the face.

"Let's go Embry." I roll my eyes and Jacob and almost too forcefully, I grab Embry's hand. I heard him wince but I am too upset to care. We pass Jacob. I make sure not to touch him as by the time i am an inch away from him, it feels like his body is emitting the temperature of the sun.

I have no clue where Embry and I are about to go but we weren't staying here.

 **Sorry it took me so long to post. I promise I will try and update faster. I also apologize for capitalization errors. I know there will be a few but I will fix them.**


	4. Chapter 4

It has been three days since I've seen Jacob. His absence worried Billy but only to a small extent. He seemed to know where he was going but was hoping he was being careful. Embry was afraid to come over after the breakfast incident but came after I told him Jacob disappeared. I became slightly worried about his where abouts as well. But when he disappears for day like this, with no shirts, You begin to wonder where is is and what he is doing and why he is always gone for so long. Today, I was working and sadly, Kim had the flu. It was getting colder due to winter so there were more people coming in for hot chocolate. According to Emily, my idea to add cinnamon was the greatest thing to ever happen. It was fifteen cents each, but the customers hardly cared.

"Bella, table five!" Emily called and put out a tray of a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top along with two slices of apple pie. I moved from behind the cash register and Haley; our newest employee took my spot. She never seemed to like me much. Every Time we made eye contact, she would frown and roll her eyes. Emily said she didn't like her very much because of how disrespectful she is to "the boys" whatever that meant but she was good at servicing the cafe.

As i approached the table, I noticed Embry He was the one that ordered this. As annoyed as I got at his lame excuses just to talk to me, it was pretty nice.

"Here you go." I sat down the coffee in front of Embry.

"Thanks. I never really drank it before because I never liked the idea of milk having another other than cereal added to it. But I was told it was really good here." Embry puts it to his lips and he drinks slowly.

"So?" I ask. Embry puts down his mug and a table with a few other customers next to them laughed. He had a whipped cream mustache.

"Its great!" He smiled goofily at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Great to hear. Well i have to go in case someone else needs any waitressing. You can come over at seven; after my shift." I felt him about to ask so i told him anyway.

"Thanks." He digs into his pie.

After a few more hours of walking and standing, it it a quarter to the end of my shift so i decide to take a break. I sat in the chair at the small table that Kim and I always sat when we chat. I closed my eyes a sighed a silent relief. Sadly the relaxation did not last long. Haley decided to strut into the back as well. She was looking for ingredients to make cookie dough while EMily said she would take the front.

"So, _Bella_. How are you today?" Her voice was the fakest fake could be. I tried to ignore her but that would only anger her even more and I would hate for there to be too much tension.

"I'm fine Haley. How are you?" My eye were still closed.

"You don't have to reply so rudely." She throws down something causing me to open my eyes and look at her to make sure nothing broke. Then i looked at the doorway that led out to the front to see if Emily had noticed. She didn't. I looked back at Haley like she lost her mind.

"I am sorry. I am just tired. Plus i thought you hated me. I didn't think i needed to be nice." I might as well be honest.

"I don't _hate_ you Bella. I don't really like you but i don't hate you." SHe turned her dark eyes to me, her dark hair tied up in a bun underneath the hair net.I am guessing that was her way of saying we had not problems but that was hard to believe.

"Then why do you always look at me like stepped on your shoe and laughed it off?" I Rolled my eyes.

"Because you bother my boyfriend. Jacob. Every Time he leave his home, he comes to me and says that "this chick" has really pissed him off. His sisters aren't around, and he wouldn't cheat on me, so it's clearly you." Haley puts her hand on her hip while leaning against the table where she was making chocolate chip cookies.

"Are you serious? This is why you have some attitude? Because i supposedly 'piss him off'. Sorry to inform you but i hardly even see jake when I am home. As a matter of fact he is never home so you need to reassume." Of course that twerp would talk to anyone else about me but ME.

"I'm sure it's you because he says 'paleface' and 'Bella' and his sleep. You're the only 'Paleface' on the reservation, _Bella_. You're clearly doing something to him so spill." Haley walks toward me.

"You wouldnt start a fight in the cafe." I warned.

"Oh, no, i won't but if you don't leave my boyfriend alone, you will regret it." She get closer to my face and i get slightly agitated. SHe was too close and i felt threatened. Adding on to that, the fact that she called Jacob her boyfriend almost made me puke. He could honestly do better than that.

"Back away." I warn.

"Or. What." She gets closer i can feel her breathing on my face. Through my annoyance i feel the same rush i felt the night at the party. Except there was no wind, only gravity. I wanted to push her as far away as possible but i didn't want to start a fight and get fired. The heavy feeling grew and i felt it slowly pushing outward.

"I said back away." I hiss. She still didn't move. Out of nowhere, a burst of pressure comes out of me and Haley is shoved back so hard as flies in the air and on her bottom. She gasps loudly and Emily comes rushing in.

"She pushed me." Haley cries. SHe sounds like a four year old.

"No...I-I didn't." I stand. EMily looks between both of us in shock and slight anger. I mean i guess i did put Haley but I didn't do it with my hands.

"Then who did?" Emily puts her hands on her hips and she looks at me.

At that point, i couldn't speak. I don't know how to explain how i pushed her. It all happened so fast and subconsciously. Not knowing what to say, i bow my head. Emily helps up Haley and checks to see if she was injured. Of course Haley put on a show and complained about breaking a bone.

"Youre fine, Haley just ice it." Emily sighs. When Haley disappears to the front seeing that she failed at getting me yelled at, Emily walks toward me.

"You aren't in trouble Bella. Maybe you should go home though just to calm things down here, okay?" Emily places her hand softly on my shoulder. Of course being sent home was my punishment. But who was I to argue when I did push the girl in some way. I just nod response and i gather my things to leave.

It doesn't take long for me to get home. I park in front of the garage and walk toward the small home. I don't hear anything from the garage so I am guessing Jacob was inside with Billy. When I entered the house, Billy is not there and neither is Jacob so I take this time to hurry and take a shower. Its nice and hot. The water turns my skin so red, you would think my blood would just bleed through.

With the silence of the bathroom i was left to my own thoughts. I contemplated over what happened today and what happened. This was not the first time this surge of...I guess I could call it-power came over me. It only happened when i was under a stressfully angry moment. It was less conscious which scared the crap out of me but i couldn't help but be curious. I lift my hands and stare at them. All red and wet. I hold them toward the water falling from the shower head trying to force...something. I don't know what. I keep trying but nothing happens. At this point i just believe I am just stretching.

"Why?" I turn my palms towards myself again as i question them. Maybe I had to be angry in order to make these things work. But if they happen on my will at those points, maybe I can make them happen when i want them to.

I close my eyes and i breath deeply. I turn my hands away and concentrate on the sound of the water slapping against my skin. I try to force it off of me with my mind. I don't want to stop it but send it to a different direction. I concentrate on the water falling onto my palms the feeling resembling tiny pebbled hitting my skin then exploding just enough to drip through the splits of my fingers. My hearing suddenly gets slightly dull and there is a low ringing until there is almost silence. My hands feel dry as does my body. Curiously, I open my eyes and all around me, water droplets are sitting perfectly still in mid air. Some were from the shower head, some were from the humidity and even my own sweat.

"What the…" I gasp and i look around. I drop my hands and the water drops as well. I am hit in the face by hot water from the shower and I cannot help but laugh. I play with my gift for a while before finally washing my hair and body. I laugh at myself and finally get out. After drying I slip on a large t-shirt. My hair's still damp but it hardly bothered me. I pull on a pair of joggers so Billy didn't have a heart attack if he caught me in the kitchen bent over in the fridge.

I raided the kitchen and settled on making philly cheese steak sandwiches. The front door opens and I listen but I hear nothing. I turn around slowly to see Jacob glaring at me. The way he looked at me used to make my blood run cold but now, I only felt anger. Especially after what his little follower pulled at work. There isn't a bare day where i can just enjoy my own existence without anyone reminding me that I was not welcome. I am sick and tired of it! I have been nothing but nice yet the strength in my back bone hardly shows.

"Are you crazy?" He's the first to speak with a deep growl.

"Excuse me?" I fold my arms across my chest.

"You attacked Haley. She says when she told you I was her boyfriend, you lashed out and pushed her. Are you crazy?" He repeats his question this time fully entering the kitchen with his hands balled into fists at his sides. He looked just as angry as the day he saw me and Embry at the table together. Veins bulging, eyes glowing and the slight trembling. I would say it didn't get to me but I would be lying. Sweat even formed on my palms but i didn't allow myself to back down.

"DOn't talk to me like i have the problem, Jacob. That little...that woman came to me threatening me to stay away from you because apparently, you go over her house and complain about me. I hardly let myself be around you and you know that. And what is this about you saying my name in your sleep? Shocking you hate me but you even think about me in your sleep." I turn away in a way of dismissing him but as soon as i turned around his burning hand grabs my wrist too tightly causing me to gasp. I try to push him away but he doesn't move. With a little more force he actually stumbles but keeps hold. His face is full of shock.

"You have no clue what you're talking about, paleface." He squeezes my wrist again and let's go with force.

"What is your problem? There you go with this petty name calling and sour attitude. Why do you hate me?" I can feel tears forming but i refuse to let them fall. I am tired of crying.

"That is none of your business." He turns to leave and this angers me. I lift my hands before he can get far and i stop him in his tracks. I am not touching him. It is more of a mind thing. I force him into a chair and he grunts trying to break free of the unknown gravity keeping him still. He turns red after a while of struggling until he realizes he had no choice but to stay put. He looks at me surprised.

"You're doing this." He doesn't sound angry just caught off guard.

"Yes. Don't ask me how because i don't know myself. But that isn't the point right now. You are going to tell me why you hate me so much. Why you're so cruel to me." I lower my hands and stop the pressure. I'm sure he felt it as well because he caught his breath and moved a little to get comfortable.

"I guess i have no choice since you can basically hold me against my will." He huffs and I wait for him to start. "I don't _hate_ you. I had who gave birth to you. The people who created you. A long time ago when i was younger, our fathers were best friends. I never met you because they said you were too 'special' to be outside. So I suspected you were sick. I Never asked about you after that. One night my mom and dad were on a drive at night. The roads were empty-not a car in sight. My dad had a secret back then. Him and a few other men on the reservation. Your dad respected that secret but on that night, my parents were attacked by a man sent by your father. The traitor. To protect you! My father never associated with anyone outside the tribe except your dad which means he had no bumps on the road with anyone else from the past. The hunter had the intention of killing my father but instead, they killed my mother and left dad paralyzed." Jacob is trembling now. I can do nothing but listen but through shocked tears, I can feel my heart ache for him. "I was home with my sisters. We thought they were both going to make it home safe. That same night, your home was set on fire with you and your parents in it. No one knew how you got out because the fire blocked the stairs and the only way out would have been the window. I swear that night. I Had never hated someone so much in my life. Your life outweighed my own parents' and they pad the price for being friends with your fucking father!" Jacob stands and is almost shaking so hard, he turns into a blur and steam is rising from his shoulders. I was too shocked to say anything. At least not out loud but my list of questions were long. My main one was why did Billy bring me into his home and love me if all of this happened? Were my parents really that thoughtless?

I hear a growl and Jacob is gasping trying to hold something back. He is hunched over like he's in pain. I lift my hand to reach out to him. My feet carry me to him without my permission. My fingertips make contact with the flesh on his naked back and you could hear a hiss and he flinches at my touch then growls. He was burning up. This was not something anger did to normal people but i have a feeling there is nothing normal about the world we live in anymore.

"Jacob." My heart breaks as i hear him whimper. He was about to take a step away but i force my arms around him. They barely fit around his waist due to his large body. My check rests on the skin under his shoulder blade. His body shakes harder but when I start to run his stomach, his shaking stops and he gasps. Once he is still, I realise I am crying. My tears burned when they touched his skin but they stained my cheeks. We stood in the kitchen for I don't know how long but I didn't mind. I was just sorry but also greatful he opened up.

 **Sorry, again it took so long. :( Let me know what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob is actually calm and isn't pushing me away. If anything, he leans into my touch. We are both at ease and the tension is almost gone. I knew I had to speak, though. I wanted him to understand I am not my father. The story didn't exactly add up but due to my limited memory, I didn't know what to believe. Perhaps when Billy returns, he will enlighten me.

"Jacob. I will not say i don't believe you but I find it hard to understand that my father betrayed your parents to keep me safe. There has to be more to it." I let go waiting for him to turn to me but he doesn't move. His head is still down and he is breathing slowly. It was as if he was asleep.

"You don't even know. There is more to it. It isn't my place to tell you, though. Maybe dad but not me." He finally turns to look at me. I can tell he'd been crying for the moment we were standing here. He also looked like he was about to fall over. Dark circles sat under his eyes and I could tell for those three days, he hadn't eaten or slept.

"Get some rest Jacob." There wasn't much I could say to him at the moment. So I decided to wait until Billy came home.

Not too long after the start of my favorite show 'Friends', Billy is being wheeled in by Harry clearwater a very good friend and man of the tribe.

"Hello Harry. Thank you for bringing him in. Jacob is asleep at the moment." Billy wheels himself the rest of the way into the house and turns to nod at Harry as if he were saying thank you. I knew they were really close friends and were the council men of the tribe. I heard very little about the council because they dealt with extreme things. Things don't concern certain people such as myself. I am guessing because I was not born into it.

"It was no problem, Bella. Hey, My wife, Sue would love it if you came over sometime and teach her how to cook those apple pies the people have been raving about. She's obsessed I am too sad to admit." Harry smiles shyly.

"Of course. Goodnight Harry tell Sue and the kids i said hello." I smile back. Him and Billy say their goodbyes and the door is closed. I stand in the same spot and Billy sits beside me. He could always sense when something has happened or something is about to be brought up so I don't hesitate with my question: "What happened between you and my parents? My birthparents. Jacob spilled some weird news about you guys' past and none of it made any sense at all. I mean my dad sent someone to kill you and Sarah. Is that true?" I am still rooted in place.

"Bella," Billy sighs. Mauby is too tired to talk. I just rushed this on him.

"Actually. I am sorry for bringing this up." Nothing just made sense. After what happened today, and the secret Jacob spilled on me left me cold. I was tired but not physically. I wanted to run back in time and see if it were true. If Jacob's parents suffered a fate at the expense of my feeble life.

"No, Bella. Tell me what is wrong. Maybe we can talk about some it now and handle the rest in the morning." Billy turns to me. I can't look at him so I decide to sit at the table in the kitchen. He follows shortly. After a few minuets I look up and his face is full of concern. His eyes, full of worry and fear.

"Do you know what happen today? Someone associated with Sam had to have told you. Jacob found out through someone." I look down at my hands and pull at a painful hangnail that is sticking out of a small surface of reddened skin.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything from anyone. What happened?" Billy grabs at my hands and i let him hold them.

"Well, today at work, Jacob's...girlfriend or whatever she is to him-she sort of made me push her. She came to me talking about how Jacob goes over her house and he talks about how much I upset him and how me being around is a problem. She then tells me that he says my name in his sleep which i bet drove her to think Jacob and I...you know," I blushed. "But when I tried to tell her there was nothing going on. That I tried my best to stay out of Jacobs way, she gets in my face and threatens me. I asked her to stay away i swear but she never budge so out of nowhere, I sort of pushed her but not exactly with my hands." I look back up at Billy. His brows are scrunched up as if he can't understand what i was saying.

"What do you mean then? How did you push her?" We are gazing at eachother now. His mood turned serious.

"I pushed her with my mind. The same thing has happened more than once. When I went to the party with Kim, and I saw Embry. I kind of got mad as well just for him talking to me and knocked him over using the wind around me. I can't exactly explain it but it was like some kind of pressure being released." I blushed I felt like a child telling their parent about an imaginative dream that was just impossible to be real. I don't even think this moment is real. I totally think I am dreaming.

"Oh dear. I guess it is time to tell you about your real parents then. These things you can do, it is because of your mother. You are very special, Bella. Rare even." Billy sighs looking tired. I felt bad for keeping him up. It was almost past ten.

"So it is true my father hired someone to kill you and Sarah?" I whimper and draw my hands back.

"Excuse me?" Billy looks shocked and hurt.

"Jacob told me-he told me that my father hired someone to kill you to keep me safe because you were different. Because the people on this tried held secrets of their own." My eyes began to water. If it were true I feel as though i would have to leave. I cannot stay in the same house with the man who was betrayed by my own birth father.

"That is not true at all. Jacobs judgement is clouded by the grief of his mother. Your father and I were best friends and well as your mother and my wife. To start at the beginning, Your parents moved to Forks, a town not too far from here in their late teens probably around eighteen and nineteen. They were a happy young couple. They built a home together there and have lived there until your mother was pregnant with you. Your father and I have been best friends for over fifty years. Believe it or not, i was a teen too," Billy tries to joke which somewhat worked. "But for as long as I could remember, your father never failed to be a great friend. He never sent anyone to kill me. The thing is, your mother's blood...it was very special as is yours. Both of you are very rare creatures." Billy sighed.

"Creatures? Am I not human?" I was slightly offended.

"You have a human form, yes but you are something unique called a fairy. These things you have been dealing with are your abilities-" Billy was about to speak more before i began to tilt over slightly. I was about to faint.

He caught me in time and looked me in the eye. Then says "Maybe we should discuss this tomorrow. It may be hard, but try and get some rest. I Think it will be better if you and Jake heard this from me". I agreed with him and I helped him into bed noticing how easy it was to do so. Was i gaining super strength as well?

"Goodnight Billy." I kiss his cheek. He whispers good night before his door is closed down to a small crack. I make my way to the kitchen to clean up whatever mess I left with the food and went to my room. I tossed and turn for a good hour before finally finding sleep. _A fairy...like Tinkerbell? Will i grow wings? Where is my pixie dust?_

 **Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. I am working on it now. Please, give me a lot of criticism. I find it very helpful good and bad.**


End file.
